Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,176 for a showing of a vehicle lamp socket assembly having a plastic external body which receives metal tubes or sockets of different axial lengths in order to change the focal point of the lamp bulb relative to and for different focal length lamp housings in which the bulb and lamp socket assembly are to be supported.